Stone Cold
by ForsakenJettison
Summary: The Berlin Wall has divided Germany. Gilbert must now live with Ivan."Down the stairs the two went and the glamor and beauty from upstairs started to fade, lights turning to torches and painted dry wall into dark stone." PruLiet, PruRusso, RussoLiet.
1. Irony

Hello~! I thought you all would be itching for a wonderful PruLiet!  
>This is my first Hetalia Fanfic, so I'll love some critique from the more professional people!<br>So... Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Axis Powers: Hetalia in any way shape or form.  
>I hope you all enjoy~!<p>

OooOooO

"This is your new home, da?" A Russian told the young silver-haired male beside him. There were cuts and bruises all over the younger male because of the war; he had nowhere else to go other than with this Russian man. He and West were separated by a concrete wall that stretched for kilometers without end and this was his last resort. He had to live here now.

The Prussian looked up from the floor and noticed a magnificent entry hall, like old man Fritz had in his mansion. He could hardly believe his eyes, thinking that the Russian actually lived in some crap shack. Maybe living here with this huge man wouldn't be so bad. He could lounge on the couch and watch TV and eat all the fruits he wanted. "Do I really get to live in this awesome house?" He almost sounded too excited. "Could I have a tour?" The Prussian asked with a smile.

"Of course. You follow me, da?" the Russian smirked, though Gilbert didn't notice, looking at all the beautiful things he'll get to play with later. Ivan started ahead of the other, stopping momentarily to pick the direction at a fork, taking a right. "This is Living room. TV is on with West German Television." Ivan stated, a dark teasing voice echoing. Gilbert didn't catch on, amazed at the Flintstones cartoon that was showing at the moment.

"We move on now." Ivan said, walking off towards the kitchen. After a few seconds, Gilbert ran after him to catch up, looking around as they headed towards the next destination. "This is kitchen, where food is made and dining room is there," Ivan pointed to a large table, "where we eat."

Gilbert took a look around, eyes stopping immediately on the sight of a fruit basket full of bananas, apples, oranges and pears. "Can I have one?" he asked softly, looking at the taller Russian. After getting the answer he wanted, Gilbert ran for the basket and stole the biggest banana he could find, opening it and eating it with glee.

"You are hungry, da?" Ivan asked lightly as he watched Gilbert devour the pale fruit. When he received a nod, Ivan walked over to the fruit basket, grabbing an apple and handing it to the younger male. "Take it. It is gift for you." Gilbert's face lit up as he took the apple in hand, but looked at the banana skin, searching for a trashcan. "Oh, I take that, da?" Ivan took the peel, "stay here for moment," Ivan pointed to the floor. Gilbert nodded and the Russian walked off, out of the kitchen with his trash. While the Russian was out, Gilbert looked through the kitchen a second time and walked to the dining table, taking a seat and biting into his apple.

It took several more minutes, but the Russian came back with a smile. "You were lonely, da?" He asked lightly. The Prussian shook his head, saying that he was only gone momentarily. "Ah, we will continue tour?" Ivan asked lightly.

The Prussian nodded enthusiastically, standing from his chair and walking behind the Russian, waiting to be lead to the next destination. "So, what do I get to see next? The bedrooms or maybe some fancy social room?" He asked lightly.

Ivan led the boy back through the hallway and past the Living room to the other end of the fork, leading Gilbert down towards a flight of stairs. "Here," he turned to the silverette, "is very special room." He explained, walking down the stairs, making sure Gilbert was following.

Down the stairs the two went and the glamor and beauty from upstairs started to fade, lights turning to torches and painted dry wall into dark stone. The air chilled as they reached the end of the stairs. "Um… What is this place?" The dark, damp aura made the air difficult to breathe, the feeling he was about to be jumped and killed by a ghost imminent.

"My special room, you are scared?" Ivan chuckled as he led Gilbert through the hall, stopping in front of a door. He opened it and the metal creaked loudly with the mention of mistreatment and walked in, noticing that Gilbert was right behind him.

Gilbert took a hesitant look around the room they were in, it was very much like the hallway, dark stone walls and a chill in the air, the door separating dividing the room and hall was merely iron bars. It felt like a prison. That wasn't what caught his attention though. There was a yellow spot on the floor. Walking up to it and inspecting, he realized it was the banana peel Ivan went to throw away. "What is this-?" He was cut off, noticing that Ivan was already heading out of the room. He ran towards him, prepared to leave this place, though, that was not what he received.

Ivan shut the Iron barred just as the Prussian's hands reached the cold metal. "Rather than my special room, it is now your room, da?" A childish smile spread across his face as he fastened a lock to the door. "Goodbye for now, Gilbert."

OooOooO

Short intro is short. I promise it will get longer and better and that Liet will show up! Reviews fuel my muse, so give me a lot and I'll give a lot back~!

_For you,_  
><em>ForsakenJettison.<br>_


	2. What's New?

Hey there, It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed and read this, it makes me feel that much better!  
>Sorry for the short chapter as well, I've been a little museless for a while, as you guys can tell. Though, Please Enjoy!<p>

Previously on Stone Cold:

_Gilbert is forced to live with Ivan now that the Berlin wall is in place. All is well and beautiful in the Russian mansion. After a grand tour, Ivan takes Gilbert to the dungeon and locks him in a dark cold stone cell._

Now, Continuing with Stone Cold:

_Chapter Two: what's new?_

It was dark and dismal in the cell, locked from the outside. He felt so alone, sitting here for hours now, no light, no nourishment, and no one else. That damned Russian had deceived him, teased him of the luxurious life he could have had if he was still worth anything. He had found what felt like a bed, though it was composed of carved rock, like the remainder of the cell. Sitting on it, he waited for someone, something to come and set him free.

"I was so awesome, at the top of the world. Now look at this. The floor feels better than the bed." He complained, it wasn't like anyone could hear him anyway. In spite of his comments, he lay down on the makeshift bed and dozed off.

He awoke suddenly to a scream. Bolting from the bed and looking around, searching for the source. Gilbert heard panting and shallow moans, though the dungeon reverberated the sounds, making it seem as if it was all around him. "Shush, someone will hear you, da?" He recognized that Russian's voice immediately.

He wanted to shout out something, ask him what was going on, but his voice wouldn't come out. For once in the Prussian's life, he felt fear. The lewd noises deafened him, Gilbert falling back to his bed, forced to listen to strangled moans and screams for the remainder of the night.

He was sure these noises had been going on for days, though, only about two hours had passed since the initial scream. "We are done for today." Ivan's voice seemed more demanding than earlier that night. He heard a whimper in reply, then a yelp. Footsteps followed.

The door to Gilbert's cell screeched open and a shadow was thrown onto the floor in front of him, a strangled cry echoing in the room. "Be happy Gilbert. You have roommate now, da?" The cheerful voice broke through seconds before the iron barred door was shut and locked with a click once more.

The ball of shadows whimpered as it stretched its body out, revealing arms and legs. So it really was human. Yes, the Prussian half expected Ivan to give him some inhuman creature. He watched the body slowly move to the other side of the room, small, quiet cries heard with each step.

Gilbert wanted to talk to it, but it seemed too scared. Watching the shadow get on another makeshift bed, he finally gained the courage to get up and talk to it. Though, by the time he actually stood, the small whimpers had stopped, as if it had fallen asleep.

Taking a few feeble steps towards the other bed, Gilbert was cautious, making sure he wasn't going to scare the other, though, he saw little chance he would anyway. He was sadly mistaken. In his attempts to quietly make it over, he tripped on nothing and let out a surprised yelp.

The shadow jolted up and curled up at the corner of the bed, he could almost hear the body shivering in fear. "Woah, Woah... Don't be afraid..." He tried to coo the shadow, to no anvil. Gilbert didn't move another inch closer.

After several minutes, the shadow finally calmed. "W-Wh-Who are y-you?" The voice was slow, hoarse, and broken. He hadn't heard anything so... pathetic in his life. Gilbert took a hesitant step closer, only to hear a shriek fill the room.

"Okay... I'll keep my distance." He reassured him softly. "My name is Gilbert." He added for pleasant conversation. "And your name?" The Prussian waited a few moments to let the other answer.

Though no answer came to him, just a shake of its head, barely seen in the dark. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me." Gilbert walked back to his bed and returned to laying down on it. "Well, goodnight." he muttered, returning to his slumber.

"I-It's... Toris."


End file.
